A Song at Grey
by Ravendor Gryffinclaw
Summary: Ashley is playing at Grey. What will happen when she plays a song for Spencer? Song Fiction to Lifehouse's 'First Time'.


**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or anything in the music industry, at least not yet.**

**First Time**

"Thank you Los Angeles!"

Ashley concluded her song and set her guitar down. Grey was packed Friday night to watch her play. She saw Spencer in the corner. Spencer caught her eye and waved to her.

"_Oh God do I really want to do this?"_ Ashley thought to herself.

She looked at he smiling blonde sitting in the corner. A few months ago now Ashley had realized that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She knew Spencer would be accepting of the gay thing, they both knew the other liked girls. That wasn't what was bothering her though. Did she really want to risk her friendship with Spencer?

Ashley melted as Spencer tilted her head, still smiling.

"_Like the song goes,"_ thought Ashley, smiling at Spencer deliriously, "_You want it all, all or nothing."_

"All right folks," she spoke into the mic, "Last song of the night then we'll let you sleep off the booze. This song goes out to my moral support out there."

Spencer smiled broader and sat up in anticipation. Ashley felt butterflies in her stomach. She never got butterflies! What had Spencer done to her?

"_Whatever it is I like it," _she thought, "_And now I'll find out if Spencer likes it as well."_

Ashley signaled her back up band and they started to play. She picked up her guitar and started to play as well. She stepped up to the microphone and started to sing her heart out, as she stared at Spencer.

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

Ashley knew Spencer hadn't come out to her parents so these lyrics fit that situation.

_Looking at you, holding my breath,_

_For once in my life, I'm scared to death,_

_I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Spencer stared at Ashley intensely with those brilliant blue eyes. She looked a little confused.

_Feeling alive all over again,_

_As deep as the sky, under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says_

_For the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong,_

_But I'm feeling right where I belong_

_With you tonight_

_Like being in love_

_To feel for the first time_

Spencer's eyes widened as Ashley continued to play. Ashley almost tripped over the lyrics. Had she moved to fast? Was Spencer receptive to this at all? Ashley started to stare at her guitar.

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you,_

_Holding my breath,_

_For once in my life_

_I'm scared to death,_

_I'm taking a chance,_

_Letting you inside._

Ashley smiled at the truth of these lyrics. Spencer made her feel like no one else ever. She was scared to death that Spencer might turn her down. She had never let someone get this close to her before, and it scared her. She was supposed to be the hard ass rocker, not the love struck middle school girl.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Ashley dared to glance up at Spencer and saw her smiling back at her. Ashley's heart skipped a beat.

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

Ashley knew it would be new for Spencer, but she would be there for her no matter what life threw at the two of them.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky that's under my skin_

_Like being in love, she says, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

Ashley finished the song and closed up her guitar into its case. The crowd cheered as she exited Grey after picking up her check. She smiled and waved to them, while looking for Spencer.

Her heart sank and the smile slipped off of her face. Spencer had left her table in the corner and was nowhere to be seen in the bar. Ashley left the bar almost crying.

She put her guitar in her Porsche and leaned heavily against her car. She couldn't help herself any more; she broke down crying. As she sobbed into the interior, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

Ashley spun around defensively, and blinked slowly. Spencer stood there smiling at her. Ashley's heart was in her throat. A glimmer of hope entered her mind as she smiled shyly.

"Spencer look I'm sorry for that," stammered Ashley, "I should have known better. Look I hope we can still be friennn…"

Ashley didn't get to finish her sentence as Spencer grabbed her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. As Spencer let her go, Ashley stood grabbing her Porsche for support more than before.

Spencer smiled at her and leaned forward and sang softly in her ear, "Like being in love, she says, for the first time, maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right."

Ashley smiled and leaned in and captured the soft moist lips that belonged to the blonde she had fallen in love with. The night had turned out all right after all.

Disclaimer (Again): I do not own the rights to 'First Time' or anything else by Lifehouse.


End file.
